Despierta mi princesa
by J.C.M.H
Summary: Una chica "comun" con unos sueños ¿Reveladores?. ¿Sera que hay algo oculto? Ña! Me da flojera en pensar en un summary. Tengo sueño - -. One-shot dedicado a MeryAnne, la niña del nombre ruso :3


**Despierta mi princesa**

**_Oscuro… Negro, negro y más negro, solo eso puedo ver. No logro distinguir si tengo mis ojos abiertos o cerrados. La oscuridad es total. Mis sentidos están aturdidos. Es abrumador el hecho de sentirte en un lugar tan oscuro que no puedas ver ni tus manos._**

**_Mi cuerpo… Siento que estoy flotando, no logro sentir el piso bajo mis pies, no me puedo mover. Mi cuerpo me duele y a la ves lo siento aliviado. Me siento pesada pero también ligera. Cansada y con energías. Sedienta y hambrienta. Muchas sensaciones que mi cuerpo albergaba, ninguna con sentido. ¿Dónde estaba? ¿Qué pasaba? Me quiero mover, algo me lo impide._**

**_Una mano toma la mía, eso siento. Algo frio toca el dorso de ella, creo son labios. Mi cuerpo se estremece, mi corazón palpita, y una voz se escucha._**

**_-Despierta mi princesa…. Debes despertar- Escucho. Esa voz es irreconocible para mí. Aun así me siento contenta._**

-Hija despierta- Escucho otra voz cerca de mí. –Mi niña despierta- Mi cuerpo es movido un poco -¡Hija, deja de asustarme así!- Abro mis ojos lentamente, con dificultad mas que pereza. –Se te hace tarde mi niña- Dice con una sonrisa en su rostro, en su mirada hay preocupación.

-Ya voy mamá- Digo en un susurro. Ella sale pero antes me mira con detenimiento, luego una pequeña sonrisa aparece en sus labios. Esta preocupada.

No es la primera ves que tengo este sueño. Noches anteriores me ha pasado. La primera ves fue algo confuso, con el pasar de las noches se torna más claro o al menos hay mas cosas en el.

Se me dificulta levantarme. No siento mi cuerpo, es como si solo tuviera la cabeza pero de esta para abajo no hay nada. Un par de minutos es suficiente para poder sentarme y sacar mis pies de la cama. Mi cuerpo me pesa. Me levanto y voy directo al baño, una ducha fría de diez minutos y me siento mejor, no aliviada pero si con más control de mí. Salgo con mi toalla envuelta y busco mi uniforme que es una falda corta de cuadritos azul marino y negro, una camisa blanca y un suéter sin mangas con el emblema del colegio. Hago lo propio y me coloco mi ropa interior y el uniforme, mis medias y bajo a desayunar.

-Buenos días- Saludo a mis padres con una sonrisa. Me siento en una de las sillas. Mi desayuno está servido.

.Buenos días pequeña- Dice mi padre. Lo miro extrañada. –Tengo que hacer algunos pendientes antes de ir a la oficina- Me responde al notar mi mirada. Me conformo con su respuesta y empiezo mi desayuno. Todo normal… Hasta ahora.

-Ve a terminar de arreglarte hija. Se te hará tarde- Mi madre siempre con lo mismo. Aún falta cuarenta minutos para la entrada al colegio. Aún hay tiempo.

Subo con toda la calma del mundo y termino de prepárame, tomo mi mochila y bajo las escaleras.

-Hasta luego mamá- Le digo y le doy un beso en la mejilla. –Cuídate papá- También me despido de él.

-Que tengas un buen día- Me dicen los dos al mismo tiempo y con una sonrisa cálida yo les sonrío igual y me voy.

La mañana es fresca y eso facilita mi caminata, no es larga pero en tiempo de calor es eternamente larga. Por alguna razón me voy por otro camino, es igual en distancia que mi habitual pero pocas veces me e ido por ahí. Pienso en ese sueño, extraño y doloroso a la vez. No creo que si les cuente a mis padres o amigos de este me crean o simplemente lo tomen y digan: "Es solo eso, un sueño", pero yo se que no es así. Yo no lo siento así. Es tan real, tan oscuro. Es como si alguien me llamara pero a la misma ves no. Confuso y discordante. Ya mi madre se empieza a preocupar, pues duro mucho para despertar. La escuche decirle a mi padre que cree y tengo anemia o algo, que me quiere llevar al médico. Absurdo, pienso.

Me salgo de mis escalofriantes pensamientos y noto un camión de mudanzas.

-Vecinos nuevos- Susurro. No todos los días ves que alguien se mude en este vecindario. No es que sea de mala muerte o un lugar inhabitable. Simplemente las personas que viven aquí son todas propietarias de sus residencias y ya tiene años conviviendo. Eso me recuerda que en esa casa vivían unos señores mayores ¿Habrán vendido? Extraño.

No tardo en llegar al colegio y lo primero que veo es la melena castaña clara de una de mis amigas: Marian. Ella es una chica un tanto… Indescifrable. Es Alta, ojos marrones, cuerpo bien definido, carácter alegre, pero aun así… Indescifrable.

-¡Holiuis!- Me saluda eufórica. Ahí está, indescifrable.

-Normalmente es "hola"- Le digo. Ella solo se ríe a carcajada limpia. Si, esto lo confirma.

-Si como sea- Me dice después de su ataque risoterico y mueve su mano restándole importancia. -¿Cómo estuvo tu fin de semana pequeña?- Me pregunta colocando una mano sobre mi cabeza. Si, es más alta que yo. –Te estuve llamando y no contestaste-

-Mi fin de semana estuvo bien- Le digo –No soy pequeña, soy un "poco" más bajita que tú- Le aclaro quitando su mano de mi cabeza –Y donde estaba no había señal- Termino de informar.

-¡Oh!- Forma una perfecta *o* con su boca y luego me mira pícaramente. -¿Dónde estabas niña? Cuidado con tus andanzas ¿Eh?- Me pregunta y dice dándome pequeños codazos.

-¡No es lo que piensas mente sucia!- Le reprocho.

-Mi mente no es sucia. Es más sexy que la tuya eso es todo- Me dice guiñándome un ojo.

Llegamos al salón sin darnos cuenta y ahí estaban nuestros amigo, haciendo idioteces. Nash y Naruto jugaban a quien lanzaba la bola de papel más lejos. Ino y Hinata hablaban de no sé qué. Al llegar nos saludaron y Nash y Marian se fueron a no sé dónde después de eso.

-Aja, ya se fueron estos a comerse- Dijo mi rubio amigo en forma de broma Naruto un chico alto, con una piel un poco bronceada, ojos azules y cuerpo atlético, hiperactivo y algo idiota. Alegre y confiable. Era novio de Hinata. Una chica hermosa. Piel blanca, cabello largo de un color negro, ojos claros y un cuerpo bien definido, una muñeca según Naruto. Nash es alto, de ojos azules y cabello castaño claro con unos mechones rubios. Cuerpo atlético. Tiene casi la misma característica de Naruto salvo que él es más idiota o eso le digo yo para fastidiarlo. Es novio de Marian. Ino, rubia y voluptuosa, pero sin exagerar. Alta y de ojos azules. Inteligente y dinámica. Chistosa y muy perspicaz. Esos eran mis amigos y me pregunto por qué.

Sonó la campana del inicio de clases y en ese instante aparecieron mis dos fugitivos amigos y más atrás el profesor.

-Todos a sus asientos- Pronuncio un tanto cansado. Nada normal en Iruka-sensei. –Hoy tenemos un nuevo estudiante- ¿Un nuevo estudiante? ¿A estas alturas? –Por favor pasa- La puerta se abre dejando ver al nuevo estudiante –Él es Sasuke Uchiha. Estudiante de intercambio- Dijo el profesor presentándolo. –Toma asiento ahí-

Todos en el salón nos quedamos un tanto asombrados. Este chico es… Apuesto. Una vista rápida me lo confirmo pero lo que me atrajo, intrigo y encanto fueron sus ojos. Lo observababan todo y nada. Oscuros como la oscuridad de mi sueño. Hipnotizantes y seductores. Toda una mezcla de saberes destilaban de ellos. Hermoso iris negros.

Caminaba con paso elegante y decidido. Sin miedo a nada ni nadie. Con las manos en los bolsillo y su rostro serio. Se ubicó tres asientos más atrás a mi derecha. Nadie puedo evitar seguir sus pasos hasta llegar a su silla. Nadie puedo evitar sentir misterio a su alrededor. El profesor carraspeo y la clase comenzó. En todo momento me sentí observada.

El día fue normal. Muchas locuras de parte de los chicos y risas y charla de parte de las chicas. En todo el día no pude dejar de pensar en ese sueño y no pude evitar que mi mirada lo buscara. Algo raro hay en ese pelinegro.

-Hasta mañana chicas- Se despide Hinata quien es acompañada de Ino y Naruto. Le devolvemos la despedida.

-¡Rayos!- Digo ofuscada al no encontrar mi celular.

-¿Qué ocurre?- Pregunta el peli castaño al ver mi frustración.

-Creo que olvide mi celular en el salón- Dije y suspire con fastidio –Adelántense en lo que lo busco-

-No te preocupes. Te esperamos- Respondió Marian. Le sonreí y volví a entrar al colegio. Fui directo al salón y encontré lo que fui a buscar. No me había fijado que había alguien más y al notarlo tan de repente me espante. Me miro extrañado y luego sonrió. Una sonrisa torcida como de quien planea algo y algo macabro.

-Disculpa no te vi y por eso me asuste- Le dije colocando la mano en mi pecho. Mi corazón late muy rápido y estoy segura que no es por el susto.

-No hay problema- Esa voz, estoy segura de haberla escuchado en alguna parte.

-Emmmm… Bueno… Hasta mañana- Dije algo nerviosa. La razón no la se.

-Hasta luego- Fue su respuesta. Una respuesta que me desconcertó un poco. No le di importancia y salí a prisa, los chicos me esperan y ya me tarde. Al estar de rápida me enrede en mis propios pies y me esperaba un buen golpe, el cual nunca llego. Subí mi rostro y lo vi. Me tenía sujeta de la cintura y volvió a sonreír.

-Ya casi princesa- Dijo tocando una mis mejillas –Ya casi estas por despertar- Sus palabras me intrigaban y mucho. Mis ojos comenzaron a nublarse y veía todo borroso. Su rostro se perdía de apoco, pero antes sentí mis labios moverse.

-**_Sa…su…ke…kun_**- Susurre antes de caer el la inconsciencia.


End file.
